Twilight and the twins
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: After the events of Breaking Dawn, things have settled down. That is until Alice has a vision and two twins come into view. femslash, yuri, girl/girl. Alice/OC Dragon Slight Jasper/other OC Mizu
1. Chapter 1

Alice sat with her loving husband Jasper. She was so content with her non-life right now. It was after the whole Bella-Reneesme incident and things had cooled down and calmed down although it took a while. Now, her non-life was perfect. She had both Bella and Reneesme to go shopping with,and Rose sometimes too. Reneesme was finally as old as she was look, fifteen, although she was only fifteen. Rose had gotten used to Bella finally. Little did she know, that two people, twins actually, and a vision was going to change everything. "come on Alice time for school" Jasper murmured in her ear. She jumped up and danced out of the room. As she was about to slide into the back of Edwards volvo she had a vision. Everyone was there and there were two new people. Everyone was sitting with their respective couples except Her and Jasper. They were sitting on opposite side of the room. The two new people looked a lot alike. In fact she was sure they were twins. But back to Alice and Jasper. She and Jasper weren't sitting together, and even more important, Jasper was holding one of the twins. As she tried to look closer at that one she found she couldn't but the name "Mizu" ghosted through the vision. It hurt to see Jasper with another but not as much as it should have. She looked back at herself and realized that She was holding the other one. She tried to look closer at that one and the same thing happened except this time the name "Dragon" is what she heard. She felt and odd kind of draw to that one. She looked up at the calenders that they keep in every room for her visions and saw that it was only a little more than a month away. 'But how could that have happened so fast' she wondered. Than her vision ended and she was pushed back into reality. Everyone was asking what she saw except Edward. "A month. only a month" she whispered. "What do you mean? Whats happening in a month Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly. "Who were they" Edward wondered. "Dragon and Mizu" she answered automatically and here eyes widened because it came so naturally. "Why couldn't you see any more of them than that" He asked. "I don't think they were human of vampire" she said. "but then why could you see them at all" he wondered. "I guess we'll have to wait a month and see" she said. "Wait a month to see what" Jasper asked still worried. They turned to everyone who was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "I had a vision that two people will be coming into our lives. I don't think that they're human of vampire, because all I found out about them is their names, Dragon and Mizu. They're twins and are very pale and have long black hair that makes black look grey." she said and then turned to Jasper. "Jasper, we need to break up" "why do w-" she cut him off. "You'll get together with Mizu and I'll be with Dragon. We'll both be happier than we were with each other. That's will all have happened in a little over a month. Sorry Jasper buts its just easier to break up now so that we don't have to deal with it later" and with that she got in the volvo and pulled Nessie in to sit beside her so that she doesn't sit by Jasper. She was a little upset about Jasper but she knew that they would both be happier in a month or less. After the quick yet silent ride to school. They had moved back to Forks this year so all the teachers and students are different and no one remembers them although all the kids are named the same for some reason. They all got to their homeroom. She, Bella,Edward and Nessie, were all juniors while Jasper, Emmett, And Rose were all seniors. Class started and after the first couple of minutes the door burst open. "I BEAT YOU" Yelled one of the twins that she could somehow tell was Dragon. "SHUT UP DRAGON" confirming her suspicions, "O your just mad cause you don't know how to run" Said Dragon with a grin. "AHEM" the teacher said."Oh sorry, you must be the teacher" Said Mizu. "Yes I am. And you two must be my new student." Yep" they said. "Introduce yourselves" "We're the twins." Dragon and" "Mizu" and with that they sat down next to each other in the two empty seat, which "Coincidentally" were the only empty seats and they just happened to be surrounded by all four cullens, Dragon "Happened" to be sitting by Alice. Yup, this is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice didn't pay attention, though she usually didn't, for she was trying to figure out what Dragon was. Her vision was right, the twins sure as hell weren't human, there scents told her that. They were both two different (Perhaps opposite) things, although in different proportions(again perhaps opposite). We're going to call them 'heaven' and 'hell'. Dragon was about 3/4 'hell' and 1/4 'heaven', while Mizu is about 3/4 'heaven' and 1/4 'hell'. Opposites. Although, they seemed to be very close, though Dragon seem just a little more outgoing and confident, though not by much. Back to they're scents though, the 'heaven' and 'hell' mixes were very confusing. Then, she didn't realize just how close to the mark she was when she said 'heaven' and 'hell'.

**Dragons P.O.V.**

You were sitting in class at your new school with Mizu. When you walked in, you immediately realized that the only two seats in the class were surrounded by vampires. For some reason, you were almost sure it was puposely put that way. Though with your personality many wouldn't think it, but you were extremely observant with_ most _things. Note the _most._ If it had to do with love, well... you were more hopeless than a human. You've had a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends in your life, your bi, but there was never the _Pull _to them. There is something about angels, even only partial ones, that when you find the one that god thinks you should be with, there is a magical Pull to them, almost like an imprint, but different in many ways. Since you barely an angel at all, your pretty sure that you'll never get that Pull, because of how _tainted _and_ dirty_ and _evil _you are because of your demon part and.... other things. Thats right your demon. Your 3/4 demon and 1/4 angel, while your twin, Mizu, is 3/4 angel and 1/4 demon, although your pretty sure that the overwhelming one negate the smaller one, making you a demon, a monster, and Mizu an angel, a pure, untainted being. Your a monster, yet for some reason Mizu still wants you as her sister and isn't ashamed to call you that. Why she wants a monster for a sister, you have no idea. Anyway, you are pretty sure that your scents are really confusing the vampires. When you first entered the classroom you felt one of the vampires probing you mind, so you put up a mental barrier and told Mizu to do the same. You quickly looked over the vampires. One with toussled broze hair, probably the one that was trying to read you minds, one with brown hair, that was probably plain when she was human, one with read hair, that you were pretty sure was half human half vampire, I think the daughter of the bronzed haired one and the would-be plain one. And then there was the last one. She was beautiful. She had short spikey blackish-brown hair. She was very petite, about the same size as you, maybe a little taller. She was pale and when her dark hair fell around her face it made a perfect contrast. Yep, your vision of a goddess just got a huge update. After you tore your thoughts from the goddess vampire you looked again and saw that they all had golden eyes. Thank. God. You would have hated it if that beauty killed humans. Then Mizu spoke and you were shocked out of your thoughts "That red haired one is half human right" She whispered so quitely that the vamps couldn't hear it. "Yes" you answered while thinking 'what the hell? why was I thinking that about someone I don't even know?' Then class ended. As you two were walking to class the goddess and the others came up to me. "Hello. You two are the new kids right? I'm Alice Cullen and this is some of my family. This is Edward" Bronze haired mind reader" Bella" would be plain brown haired" and Reneesme"Red haired half human."nice to meet you, we're twins if you haven't guessed. I'm Mizu the younger twin" Mizu said. You immidiately stepped into your role, "And I'm Dragon the older and more awsome twin. And Mizu stole my line I'm supposed to introduce us, and even worse she said it all wrong" You said the last part with a grin at your younger twin. "You have your way and i have mine" she said grinning back. "What class do you have next" the goddess pixie asked. "English" you both said perfectly aligned. "All of us too" she said. "Can I see your schedule?" she asked. You brought out your schedule which was the eact same as Mizu's so she didn't need one. Alice quickly looked at it and her face brightened. She handed it back and stated with a grin, "You both have all your classes with us. All of us have the same classes. We have more in our family. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are seniors, and our dad Carlisle works at the hospital. Our mom, Esme, stays at home." "Wow. big family" you said with a smirk. "Well technically we're all adopted. except Reneesme. She's Bella and Edwards daughter" "i told you" you said to your twin. "Shut up! unlike you I don't just automatically know stuff like that" She said glaring at you. You stuck you tongue out at her, then turned to Reneesme. "So how old are you anyway" you asked her. "8" she answered. "eight?" you said eyes widening. Your voices were all so low that humans couldn't hear. You turned to Bella. "You've been a vampire 8 years and you can stand to be aroung humans" you asked in amazement. "Yah. thats my gift. Great control and a mental shield that I can stretch to cover other peoples minds" she said. "Well i can do the mental sheild to, but that comes with what I am." you said."What exactly are you" asked Edward. You smirked. "I'm 3/4 this and 1/4 that, while Mizu is 3/4 that and 1/4 this. The question is though, can you guess what this and that are?" You said. "Well what is that and that?" asked Bella. "Now If I told you, I wouldn't get to see you try to figure it out, and where would the fun be in that" you asked with a smirk still firmly in place. "Time for class" you said and you and Mizu walked of to English. Yep, this was gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's P.O.V**

'I wonder what they are. They aren't vampires, werewolfs, or humans, so what could they be?' Alice thought all through English where they were once again sitting in a circle around the twins(Yes they bribed the teachers to make it that way). After english which none payed attention to because they all, including the twins, new it already, the twins were listening to music and not bothering to hide it, and the teacher somehow managed not to see it because he never thought a new student would be so bold as to not pay attention, and the vamps were contemplating Dragon's recent puzzling words and trying to figure out what they are. 'Edward, can you read their minds at all?' Edward pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He then passed it to her. 'I could when they walked in the room and made a scene, but then Dragon suddenly thought 'mind reader' and then I couldn't read her mind. Then she told Mizu to put up a mental block and then I couldn't read her mind either.' For the rest of class she thought about that. Then the bell rang, and it was time for math.

**No one's P.O.V**

In the hallway, Alice walked next to Dragon, Mizu on Dragon's left side, and they talked again. "So what is you favorite color?" Alice asked Dragon. "I have three actually. Purple, black, and red. I dispise pink." Dragon answered. "And your's?" "either brown or blue(I think those are it but I'm not sure). Whats your favorite kind of music?"Alice answered/asked. "I like almost all kinds of music, although I don't like preppy, peppy, or school music. They are just pointless and stupid and a shame to all other kinds of music in the world." she said in disgust. "Finally someone who feels the same way" Edward said. You grinned and slowed down so the you were walking next to him. "you hate preppy, peppy, and school music?" you asked him. "Yes. I agree with what you said completely. Before I met Bella I spent most of my life that wasn't hunting, either listening to music -classics mostly- but any type but those" He had no idea why he trusted her this fast but he did. Her grinned widened. "I don't believe we've actually met. I'm Dragon, nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too I'm Edward Cullen. So do you like classic?" "They're one of my favorite." "Mine too" Said Edward. "Edward, this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Said a still grinning Dragon. "Ah, dear Dragon, I think you may be right" Edward said grinning back. Then Edward and Dragon got in a deep discussion on all the different types of musics in the world. "Um guys?" Mizu asked. "What" they asked, unhappy about having to break off in a discussion about what music is best to drive to. "If we don't go now we'll be late to class." Mizu stated. Edward and Dragon looked at eachother. They suddenly grinned. "Skipping is fun and sometimes healthy" Dragon said. "I couldn't agree more" Edward agreed. "Your welcome to skip with us, although I can't say that if your the only one skipping it might not be much fun" She said. "Why?" Reneesme asked. "i can already tell Edward is someone who can go on about music for ours and so am I, so you might, whether accidently or not, be ignored." she said matter-o-factly. "Oh no! Not another one" Mizu groaned. "one peson who does that is bad enough, I don't need two" She finished. But Edward and Dragon were heading towards the parking lot, already once again deep in rest all looked at eachother, shrugged, and followed the two to the parking lot. They noticed the two were heading to the back of the parking lot, past the volvo and to... "is that yours" Alice asked. "No that's Dragon's. Mines at home." There, in the parking lot, sat new, deep purple, Dodge Viper STR-10 Convertible. "Nice" Alice, Edward. and Reneesme (Bella still doesn't know much about cars) all stated at the same time. "Thanks" Dragon said, smirking at her lovely new car. Then they got right back to their conversation, as Dragon slid in the front seat, and Edward slid in the passenger seat(OMG! Edward in shotgun! thats never happened before! LOL, just kidding). The remaining three once again all shrugged and got in the back, all having to squeeze since there were 4 in the back, and talked amongst themselves, seeing as Edward and Dragon, as they said, were ignoring them. they skipped math and science, and then it was lunch time. "Hey you guys" Alice and Mizu asked. "What" you and Edward snapped. "Well if you don't want to meet the rest of my family, fine" Alice said. Dragon's face brightened. "NO! I want to meet them" She said jumping out of the car. "Lets go then" Mizu said, irratated. Yep, meeting the Cullens was gonna be interesting.

****************************************************************************

A/N Yay chap3 is out and I stated this story yesterday. I'm not gonna be a bitch and say that if you don't R&R I wont write another chapter cause I hate it when people do that, and then no one would do it and I would probably write anyway, but no one would read it. But i would thoroughly appreciate it if you did. So yah if your reading this story please rate.

Dragon


	4. Chapter 4

**Mizu's P.O.V**

The Cullens. YAY! I have an odd feeling that something big is gonna happen. I have a slight sixth sense, it comes with being a demon, so Dragon has a better one than I do. I turned to Dragon. I could tell she felt it too. "I feel like something big is gonna happen when we meet the others" I said to her. "If you feel it too, then it must be important." she said as she stared off in the distance. "I feel like whats gonna happen is gonna change things forever. Its actually kinda scary" I said to her as the others stood there, confused. "Well, I'm not getting anything that says its bad, and we shouldn't go in there, so it must be a good thing. Hell, maybe you'll get the _Pull_" She said, not knowing, that she was exactly on the mark. "lets go then" I said, pulling her arm, as the others followed, still confused. As soon as we entered the caffiteria(sp?) we got our lunches and for some reason, walking at this slow human speed made me inpatient, though I'm not sure why. As we were heading to a table that had three other vampires already at it, I saw a bay with blonde hair. He must have felt my stare, because he looked up and our eyes met. I looked into those golden orbs that suddenlt made the others eyes look plain in comparison, and I felt like I was falling into them. I wanted to run to him and throw myself into his arms, and I would have if I had not been brought out of my trance by a sharp crack that came from right in front of me, or more acuratelly, bellow me. I, retuctantly, tore my gaze from those beautiful eyes nand looked down, immidiately noticing three things. 1 my tray wasn't in my hands, 2 it was on the floor, and 3 it was what made the shapr crack when it hit the ground and broke. But I spent little time thinking about that as I soon realized what had just happened. The_ Pull._ I just had the_ Pull_. Who is he though. ".... izu, Mizu, MIZU!" I suddenly realized that I had been standing there for about 5 minutes. I looked at her. "What happe-" "the _Pull_" I cut her off " What" she asked, her eyes widening. "I felt the_ Pull_, Dragon." I said still in shock. "You felt the _Pull?!?!"_ she asked more to herself than me so I didn't answer. Then her face broke out in a grin. "Awsome! So who is it?" she asked, I was thanking god that she was happy about this. I looked towards the Cullen table and said, the one with the blonde hair and the gold eyes." She smiled. "Mizu." she said "What?" I asked."Dear sister, you may not have noticed, but they all have gold eyes" she said with a smile still on her face. I looked at all the other Cullens(BTW they are talking so low that humans can't hear them and think that they are whispering, the Cullens can hear though, and they are confused as hell). "Oh my god! you're right" I said in astonishment"But his eyes are more beautiful!" I said. "Well of course YOU think that, otherwise there is something seriously wrong with this _Pull_" she said with a grin. Then I thought of something not good. "But Dragon... what if he already has someone?" I asked, the very thought making me want to burst into tears. Her face went blank. Then turned troubled as she said, "Well we'll never know if we don't ask." she said. "Come" she simply said to the others as she grabbed my arm and gently pulled my to the Cullens table, stepping over the broken table and I noticed that hers was on the floor too. I had made her so worried that she dropped her tray too. "How long was I standing there?" I asked my sister. She looked at her deep purple LG chocolate. I had one that was lavender. "Oh about... 7 minutes" she answered with a smirk. When everyone was sitting at the Cullen table there was a short silence. "Ok, heres what just happened" Dragon started, talking mostly to the blonde dream. Yep, this expanation was gonna be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

BTW I'm sorry about how some characters are completely OOC Its annoying, I know, but usually I'm tired when I write this.

______________________________________________________________

**Dragons P.O.V**

"Wait Dragon, should'nt we tell them what we are now?" Mizu asked grabbing your arm. You grinned at her. "and ruin my fun? i don't think so" i said. "Then how are we-" I cut her off. "This and that". Oh yeah. I still don't see why we don't just tell them" she said, making a face. "All in good time, deard sister, all in good time" I said patting her on the arm. she just sighed. I looked back at the table. "OK for you three," I said looking at the blonde haired girl and boy, and the huge one. "I am 3/4 this and 1/4 that, while Mizu is 3/4 that and 1/4 this. I'm going to make you guess what 'this' and 'that' are'. Now, back to the subject, what is your name, I asked the blonde haired boy."Jasper Hale" both he and Mizu answered suprising me and the guy. I smirked. "since its so far a normal _Pull_, I guess that means that you are counted as a... 'that', eh Mizu?" I said/asked, pausing to remeber which one is 'this' and which one is 'that'. "I would agree, but that would mean that you would say that you were a 'this'." she stated flately. "Pshh, I say that already, cause its true." 'And I deserve to die for it' you thought in shame. "thats not true Dragon." Mizu said, her eyes softening at the slight change in your expression that only she understood. "Yes it is, end of story. Anyway as I was saying, what just happened is-" you were about to explain when you were interupted, again. This time, it was because someone came over, I think his name was Tim. "You need to clean that up you know." he said pointing to the two trays still laying untouched on the floor. I took out my wallet so fast that no humans could even see that I had moved at all, and took out a hundred dollar bill, and then said, as my face got kinda flirty and said "Oh you'll clean that up for me wont you?" you asked, your hand brushing over his and dicreetely slipping him the bill. He looked at it, then said, "s-sure, I'll clean it up." he said, suprised. "thanks." you said winking at him. As he left you turned back to the table, rolled your eyes, and laughed quietly, which they all joined in. "your acting skills are awsome as ever, lil sis" Mizu said, saying 'lil sis' sarcastically. "Hey watch it." I warned. "but Dragon-" "dont!" your my-" Im warning you!" "Little sister' she said with a grin. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at her, everyone in the caffiteria turning to stare (well they were already but...) I sat down, and looked at the cullens. They all looked shocked that I was the younger twin. I growled at Mizu, who was grinning, apparently enjoying this. "I hate you." I said to her. "I love you to!" she said with an expression like ^_^ . "Your the youngest?" Edward asked, the first to break out of the shock. "yes" you answered. "thank god..." you mumbled under your breath, but they heard. "What does 'thank god' mean?" Alice asked. "nothing" you said "now, as i was saying before, heres what just happened...."

yep, this explaination was gonna be interesting (Its actually gonna be explained this time, I promise ^_^)

A/N yay I finally got a new chapter. again sorry for all OOCness I know, i hate it too. I know Edwards not THAT obsessed (though pretty close) with music, but that was what the twins will use to bond with Edward, cause they're gonna need to bond with all the cullens over something. Again, if theres any OOCnes I'm sorry, but its part of the plotline.

Dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

srry Ryle Culler and any other fans I may, or may not have, that I have not written in a while, we went on a vacation. YAYZ! I'm back though so now its time for the sixth chapter. START!

Dragon's P.O.V

."Ok, so heres what just happened, Have you ever met a werewolf?" I asked. "Yes" thay answered still very confused. "OK, you know what imprinting is right?" I asked. "Yes we do. Actually one has imprinted on me" Reneesme and answered for all of them. I smiled that makes it easier to explain. Well what just happened is called a _Pull_ and its almost exactly like imprinting, except its only for 'thats', and its a little different. Everyone is made for someone, and since a 'that' is directly associated with heaven, they get an extra push to the one they are meant for, so the first time they directly meet the eyes of their _Pull_, the instantly fall in love with eachother, and the love only deepens over time. Unlike an imprint, the other also falls instantly in love. They can share thoughts with eachother even if they're a million miles away with eachother, and tehy can feel all emotions of the other. You would think having to share thoughts and emotions with someone would get annoying, but apparently, from what we've heard, it actually really pleasent" you said the last part with a small smile. "How would you know?" Alice asked in a monotone, why you had no idea. "Our parents" you and Mizu answered at the same time. Alice smiled a little bit. Then suddenly Reneesme stated "I know what you are!" You looked at her. "Oh really?" you asked in an amused voice, cause people usually got it wrong the first time they tried to figure out what you two are. "what the?" you challenged. "angels and demons!" she said back in the same tone. You and Mizu both blinked and then looked at eachother in suprise. "Wow, thats the fastest anyone has ever figured that out." Mizu said, half to me, half to herself. "Yep, and I was hoping the game would last longer!" you stated, now disappointed that you game was over so quickly. "how disappointing." Mizu said sarcastically. You grinned and then turned back to them. "Yep, Reneesme is right." you said looking at their shocked(for vampires) faces, and smirking. "so how did you figure it out Reneesme?" you asked Reneesme. "Call me Nessie, and i found out from a book." she answered. "A book?" you asked, now actually confused. Yeah, it was about angels, and it talked about the whole _Pull_ thing." she continued. "after I figured out about the angels, the demon part wasn't so hard to figure out. Since the scents are complete opposites, I just thought 'whats the opposite of angels'.' she finished. "smart girl" you said, but instead of looking at them, you were smirking at the window, staring out it and off into space. Then you suddenly turned back to them. "anyway, I bet you're all wondering how we managed to end up 3/4 whatever and 1/4 whatever when we're twins aren't you?" you asked, the smirk never leaving your face(yes, Dragon smirks a lot). "Kinda" Nessie answered sheepishly. "OK, well our family was really messed up, for more reasons than just this, but the thing is, our father was evil and our mother was good. The wird thing is though, from that, you would assume that our father was a demon and our mother was an angel, right?" you asked them. they nodded. "Wrong! Our motherwas the demon and our father was an angel. Our dad wanted to make the children so that one would be an angel and one would be a demon, and then they would fight eachother. Then he would see which race was stronger. He did this when we were still in the stomach, he started while mom was asleep, because he knew she would stop him. But he accidently woke mom up in the middle of it, and she stopped him when he was only halfway finished. and thats how we ended up like this. Theres a saying we made about that, and we later realised it was true about nearly everything." you finally finished. they were all silent for a while, then Alice asked (I just realized that all of them except Nessie and Alice have been silent through the whole thing. hmm.)"what was the saying?" "You met them all directly in the eye, one bye one, as you said, "_Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring goodness."_ You finished, your words more powerful than any famous speech any of them had ever heard. "Time for Trig." you said exactly as the bell rang your signature smirk returning to your face.. "Oh, and Nessie?' you asked over your shoulder. "Yes?" she asked, still somewhat dazed. "later, do you think i could barrow that book on angels?" and with that you walked out of the caffeteria, not waiting for an answer. Yep, after school was gonna be interesting.

Ok so i admit that the whole 'Darkness does not equal' evil speech belongs to the Kristin and P.C. Cast, but i'm putting a disclaimer, so no one can sue me, plus, it makes the story more interesting so.... and it fit the plotline.

**Disclaimer:**Inuyashagirl2015 (saddly) doesn't own twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does, I only own Dragon and Mizu, the twins. I also do not own the 'darkness does not mean evil' speech that Dragon made, that was made By P.C. and Kristin Cast, Inuyashagirl2015, does not have a good enough mind to write up something like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**No One's P.O.V**_

The day passed slowly for the Cullens and the twins, especially for Jasper and Mizu.

During 6th period, Dragon was pretending to take notes, but, instead, was drawing. Now, sometimes when Dragon draws, she has something in mind to draw, sometimes and exact idea, and sometimes just a vague sketch that she can build on. Sometimes, however, she just lets her mind wander and has no friggin idea _**what**_ she;s drawing until a) she looks down while she's drawing and figures out what it is or b) she finishes the drawing. Today, she didn't know what she was drawing, and was determind not to look at it until it was done.

_**Dragon's P.O.V**_

'And... Done! Now, what the hell did I draw...' I mentally pondered, before almost facepalming at my stupidity. 'Idiot, just look at the damned picture!' I berated myself before I actually DID look at the thing.

It was a sketch of a clearing, one with beautiful pine tree surounding it and there was the most _beautiful_ waterfal I had ever seen. It was raining, that much I could tell. But it wasn't the scenery that I was looking at, no, I was looking at the two people in the middle of the clearing.

They were both female, and as I studied them, I suddenly realised that one of them was me, and the other was a goddess-erm, I mean the other was Alice Cullen. Our eyes were both closed, and rain was dripping from her hair on to my face, our faces filled with desperate bliss.

We were kissing.

Well, actually, it was more like she was kissing me, judging from the romantically cliche' way I was pressed slightly down against a rock near the water fall. The rock was to tall for her to be considered on top of me, yet it was short enough that, as short as we both are, she was still able to be leaning over me slightly.

Suddenly, I realized that if one of the Cullens should happen to glance over, they would see the detailed picture. I hastily put the picture face-down on the desk and schecked to see who had seen the sketch. Mizu was grinning at me questioningly, so she had seen. Renesmee was actually taking notes, so she hadn't seen. Bella and Edward were talking about one thing or another, so they hadn't seen. Oh, wait, Edward just glanced at me. Yep, he had seen. And finally, the most important of all. I tilted my head to the right towards Alice and my gaze locked with Alice's. After a few seconds, she glanced down at the colorless drawing.

Oh... well than.. shit.

But, for whatever reason, though she was a bit suprised, she was horrified, or even offended. If anything, she seemed a bit... pleased about it, which only confused me more. I looked away in embarrasment and confusion. My face was practically on fire, which only made me blush more.

Stupid blush.

I bet Alice would be cute if she was blushing. Shut up Dragon, vampires can't blush. At least, I don't think they can... Oh My God, I mentally rambling. Well, thats just friggin wonderful. By now, my poor overheated face had cooled down enough than it was just a little pink, nothing noticable to humans. And now its red again. Great. I hate my emotions.

Suddenly the bell rang, and if I had been human, I probably would have jumped. YAY! Time to go home! Oh, wait, we have to go to the Cullen's house first. Well, either way, I'll be entertained for the next few hours!

I grabbed my books and crap and stood up as the first of the humans finished gathering their stuff, although Mizu had been up and waiting impatiently for me. "Careful, humans are slow, remember that." I spoke in a human whisper to both her and myself.

All of the other Cullens new this, obviously, as they stood up just as the first of the humans began to file out of the room. Mizu hastily lead us out of the classroom, Alice being the only one to stay ahead with her as the rest of us pretended to be humans with no reason to go that fast. Alice, however, kept looking back and trying to meet my eyes. In an attempt to avoid her gaze without being freakishly obvious about it, I started a conversation with Renesmee before I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie had joined us somehow without me noticing.

"Ya know, I don't think I'm gonna call you Nessie after all." I stated to her randomly. She, along with all of the other Cullens present, turned to look at me. Renesmee looked hurt. "Oh.." she mumbled sadly. I could feel Rosalie's stare turn cold.

"Yeah," I continued, " Cause if everyone calls you that, than its not really a nickname, and, being me, I HAVE to give you your own nickname, so I think Ima call you..." I trailed off thinking.

"Rini."

"Rini?'

"Yep, and cause Rini is a character from Sailor Moon, your second nickname can be Chibi-Moon."

There was a short silence afterward where everyone tried to figure out what i had just said, which wasn't all that hard, hence the short silence. After she puzzled out my words, "Chibi-Moon's" face lit up once again and she began chattering away about random things.

As I focused on her words, I decided that this girl was definitely someone I could get along with.

Finally, and completely on accident, I met Alice's gaze. After staring for a few seconds, she winked.

Yep, knowing the Cullens was gonna be interesting.

* * *

Ok, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but our computer is broken and I'm using my sisters right now while she's at work. Shh, don't tell her!

Anyway thanks for all those who reviewed, this is probably the best chapter that I have written so far both length wise, style(I didn't just write in one big blob) and content. As You guys have probably noticed, Dragon is very bipolar(not as much in this one, but it'll gets really bad in some future chapters)and has a tendency to ramble mentally quite a bit. She's supposed to be like that, trust me. Anyway, thanks, I love you guys, I'll try not to take six months to post the next chapter.

Love,

Inuyashagirl2015


	8. The end

Hey guys, It's me. I'm writing this to say that this will be that last time I update for this story. I haven't updated since March 21st 2010, and even if I did decide to go back, read over everything and decide what to do next, I'm not happy with my writing for the first six chapters, which, re-reading it right now, seems like it was written by an eleven year old who is trying to make their character amazing and thinks that good sentence structure, stable, none-confusing plot, characters who have realistic personalities and traits (well, for angels, demon, vampires, werewolves and crap) actual descriptions(not just he said this, she said that, he did this, she did that, it was pretty, she was beautiful, he was hot, ect.) and characters who don't just jump into the making-out and sex and crap, are not important at all.

However, just because this with say incomplete doesn't mean the story is going to die, not by a long shot. I'm just going to restart it. I won't delete this one incase I need to go back and look at it or (for whatever crazy reason) one of my readers decides that they want to read it. So, watch out for it, it, it will still be called Twilight And The Twins, it'll just be written better, the characters will be more realistic and the plot will be somewhat different. I'm also going to start it out differently and the pairings are going to be different. Instead of Mizu being with Jasper, she's going to get with Renesmee, and, more likely than not, Jasper is going to end up with Jacob, but I haven't quite decided yet, maybe I'll do something else. In the original, it never actually got far enough to show it, but I had some scenes of the story plotted out in my head, and for the most part I played favorites with the Alice/Dragon pairing and the Jasper/Mizu pairing barely got any of the spotlight. This, I think, was due in part to the simple fact that J/M is a straight pairing and I personally prefer gay and lesbian pairings, so hopefully this time J/M- wait, it's R/J now isn't it- will only be slightly less important that A/D and it will only be because A/D will have a bunch of drama along with romance and fluff while R/M will have less drama and more fluff than A/D, cause I totally admit that I like Dragon a bit more than I like Mizu (yes, I totally and completely play favorites with those two, I've been using them for everything since I though them up and I will probably start a bunch of new FFs with them as the main characters and become known as "The chick who writes all the Dragon and Mizu stories… I can't remember what I was originally talking about when I started my rambling about my OCs… *re-reads the sentences that were just written* Oh Ya!), and I'm the kind of author who likes to make a lot of horrible things happen to her favorite OC or, if there are no OCs, her favorite character in the story.

I hope you enjoy the story and will actually read it and hopefully now that I have a computer to type it on, I will actually update once in a while.

Anyway ya, so if any of you have any questions to ask about it, just message me or you can email me at , I hope you guys like the new one and I promise to try to update at least once a month, give or take a few days, and Merry Christmas to you all if I can get the internet up and running before then to publish it, though I doubt it since it's the 23rd, but if not than happy new year(and just so you know my New Years Resolution is to update once a month or more)1

All my love, Inuyashagirl2015


End file.
